


Video Games

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Peter Parker, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter comes home from class to find Wade looking delicious on the couch playing a video game.





	Video Games

Peter tossed his backpack down next to the door of his and Wade’s shared apartment.  _ His  _ apartment, really, but Wade spent more nights with him than not and had moved most of his clothes into the other side of Peter’s closet bit by bit. 

 

“Lucy, I’m home,” Peter called through the apartment. 

 

He walked into the living room to see Wade sitting cross-legged on the couch, headset over his ears, completely engrossed in a game of Battlefield. What startled Peter, though, was that Wade was wearing a knee-length sundress covered in sunflowers. He bit his lip slightly, wondering if there was anything  _ under  _ that sundress. Walking up behind the couch, he draped his arms over Wade’s shoulders, kissing down his neck. A wide smile spread across Wade’s face, distracting him enough to get him killed. Scrambling, he planted both feet on the ground and tried to focus back on the television. 

 

“No fair, baby boy.” He whined. “I’m setting a record here!”

 

Peter grinned mischievously, sucking soft hickeys onto Wade’s neck. He watched them disappear almost as soon as his mouth left skin. Wade whined slightly, his eyes flicking back and forth from the TV to Peter. Peter moved around the couch, kneeling between Wade’s feet. He let his hands run up Wade’s thighs under the hem of his dress. 

 

“It’s not my fault you look like a snack,” his voice came out low and throaty.

 

There was no trace of fabric under the dress, so Peter let his hands move over Wade’s thighs a moment before rolling the hem up to Wade’s waist. His cock lay half hard against the couch, practically begging for Peter to help it along. Looking up at Wade, who was still fighting to focus on his game, Peter smiled again. He dipped his head down, using one hand to guide Wade’s cock into his mouth. Wade let out a short moan when Peter’s tongue made contact with his head and Peter heard the sound of his character being hit with a few bullets, but not quite dying. The tapping of buttons became slightly more frantic as Wade tried not to die. Peter’s fingers gripped into Wade’s thighs. He bobbed his head slowly, dragging the motion out to tease Wade as much as he could. He rolled his tongue in circles, enjoying the way he could feel Wade’s thighs tensing under his grip. The tip of his tongue dipped into the various scarred ridges and veins that ran the length of Wade’s cock. He moaned slightly when Wade’s hips bucked up into his throat. In response, he picked up the pace of moving his mouth over Wade’s cock. Stuttering moans came from Wade’s mouth and Peter could hear him struggling to hit the right buttons in his game. It made Peter smile, knowing he could distract his lover that much with just his mouth. When he heard some intense gunfire start, he swallowed Wade’s cock down to the back of his throat, making swallowing motions over it. The long whine that came from Wade’s mouth made his own cock twitch in his jeans. He continued to massage Wade’s cock with his throat when he felt the familiar pulse of Wade’s oncoming orgasm. 

 

“Pete-” Wade tried to warn him, but was cut off by a sharp moan and his own virtual death.

Wade’s cock jerked in Peter’s mouth, the familiar taste of his come filling Peter’s throat. Peter swallowed eagerly, keeping his lips wrapped around the base of Wade’s cock. He didn’t allow Wade even a moment’s rest, continuing to massage him with his throat. The needy noises coming from deep in Wade’s chest only intensified after his first orgasm and Peter was pretty sure he heard at least a few more deaths happen. 

 

Peter heard the familiar sound of the game ending and smiled with Wade still in his mouth. Wade let out a long groan before bringing one hand to the back of Peter’s head and gripping into his hair. He used his grip to pull Peter off his cock and drag him up for a deep kiss. Their tongues slipped over each other. Peter’s hands left Wade’s thighs to run over his sides and chest, growling slightly at the feeling of the dress under his fingers. Peter stood, using his grip into Wade’s dress to pull him up with him. Keeping their mouths pressed together, he backed down the hall to their bedroom. Once they were through the door, he pulled away. Shoving Wade onto the bed, he wasted no time in unbuttoning and removing his jeans and boxers. Wade lay on his back, propped up on his elbows, watching Peter undress hurriedly. 

 

“Baby boy,” his voice was soft and sultry. “If I had known you would react like this I would have been wearing this much more often.”

 

Peter climbed on top of Wade, positioning his knees between Wade’s legs. He brought one hand to one of Wade’s cheeks, using the other to balance himself. He leaned forward and kissed Wade again, much more softly. While they kissed, he shot a web to his nightstand, yanking the drawer completely out and sending the contents scattering all over the floor. Shooting a quick glance to the side, he shot out another web and flung a bottle of lube into his hand. He flipped the cap up, pouring lube directly onto his cock and using his hand to spread it  down his length with a few short strokes. He moved his lubed hand between Wade’s legs and down to his hole, pausing for a moment when he felt something hard between Wade’s cheeks. He broke their kiss, feeling his eyes widen. Wade nodded in response. Peter gripped onto the metal base of the plug that was in Wade’s ass, feeling his waiting cock pulse between his legs. He slid the plug out gently and slowly, savoring the sweet hisses and whimpers that came from Wade’s mouth. He set the plug down on the floor next to the bed. 

 

Using his hand, Peter guided his cock to Wade’s ass. He barely had to push forward before Wade’s already stretched hole was welcoming his cock. Peter moved his hand away, letting his elbows rest on the bed above Wade’s shoulders. He turned his head into Wade’s neck, pressing kisses against his scarred skin. Wade’s hands groped their way up under his shirt, curling his nails into Peter’s back and scratching long trails down it. 

 

“God you’re so beautiful.” Peter breathed out. 

 

Wade’s back arched up into him and Peter could feel his cock pressing against his stomach. Peter pushed up off his elbows and brought one of his hands to Wade’s cock.  The other he ran down Wade’s side over the fabric of the dress. His own his snapped rapidly against Wade’s. He felt his cock twitch inside of Wade at the sight. His hand moved quickly over Wade’s cock, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar rippling of Wade’s muscles around his cock. The feeling sent him over the edge into his own orgasm, moaning loudly and tossing his head back. Wade whined loudly, shooting come all over his chest. Peter pulled out of him gently, collapsing onto the bed next to him. 

 

“So you like it?” Wade asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

  
Peter smiled, turning to face him. “I  _ love  _ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sexPTYJ4fbo


End file.
